Speechless w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin is missing for a few hours. When he returns, he's completely shaken and in catatonic shock. What happened? (movie based)
1. What happened to Alvin?

**A/N: I am rewriting each chapter so it will be in third person... R &R! X-D**

* * *

 _ **Speechless w J**_

 _ **Originally**_ _ **by:**_ _ **Spiritofdawolf**_

 _ **Ch. 1- What happened to Alvin?**_

Applause sounded through the air as The Chipmunks had just finished their last song for their gig. A couple of the girl fans were trying desperately to tackle them in hugs and kisses. Alvin took the mic. "Well, thanks for coming. Have a good night, everybody." He called. He couldn't resist, he had to give a flirty smile to the girls. A couple of them fainted.

Alvin laughed and joined his brothers backstage. "Boy, I love this job." He smiled. Dave and I came over. "You guys were wonderful." Dave complimented. "Yeah, awesome!" J agreed. "Thanks, guys." The three chipmunks chorused. "Well, I gotta pick up something before we go." Dave said, "I'll be right back." He left the room.

J's head began to hurt really bad. She put my hand to her head and sat down. "J, you okay?" Simon asked. The other 2 chipmunks turned around and looked at her, concerned. "Yeah, yeah, just a headache." she answered rubbing her forehead.

Dave came back. "Ok, guys, let's head home." They headed out to the car which was just barely free from crazed fans. Simon and Theodore got inside. "Where's Alvin?" Dave asked. He looked back to see Alvin back by the fans. "C'mon, Alvin." Simon called. "I'm filling out autographs. I'll meet you guys back home." Alvin said. Simon and Dave rolled their eyes.

J's head was on fire and she had a strange feeling like something was seriously wrong. J walked over to Alvin. "Um, Alvin?" she said. "Yeah?" Alvin continued filling out autographs. "I think you should come home with us." she told him. "Why?" he asked her and stopped writing. "I have a bad feeling." J said. "I'll be fine, J." says Alvin. "Well, alright. But the first thing I want you to say when you get home is that you are okay." J said and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and felt his cheek as she left.

A few girls came to Alvin. "Who was that?" One of them asked. They saw me with him. "Just my sister." He answered and the girl sighed with relief. "But she's not a chipmunk." Another pointed out. "You don't have to be a chipmunk to be my sister... Or my girlfriend." he smirked and the girls cheered.

"What are we going to eat for dinner?" Theodore asked eagerly as it was getting closer to the time to eat. "You'll see, Theodore. Simon went to pick up a couple ingredients and Alvin's busy with his paper route." Dave said. J's headache suddenly got worse at the mention Alvin's name. she laid back and groaned. "You alright?" Dave asked me. "Yeah, David. I'm fine."

"Ok, what's wrong?" asked Dave. "You only call me 'David' when something's wrong." J sighed. "I have a bad feeling like we shouldn't have left Alvin." I told him. "He's been out on his own before." Theodore said. "Oh, but tonight feels different." She looked out the car window.

* * *

Alvin smiled as he had just finished his paper route. Feeling a little bored, he decided to take a detour on a back road to get home, little did he know, it would be a huge mistake.

* * *

"I'm home." Simon called, carrying a bag of ingredients. J took the bag before he toppled over with it and set it on the table. Theodore ran over to the bag, eager to make whatever they were having. Simon looked around. "Isn't Alvin finished with his paper route yet?" He asked. Dave poked his head into the room. "I'm sure he'll be home in a few minutes." He said. "I hope so." J said.

Theodore nodded and unpacked the ingredients. "Oh, we're making lasagna." Theodore squeaked. Simon nodded. "A big serving of it." Theodore smiled and went to get his little cooking apron. "Theodore, you don't have to make every meal." Dave said, amused. "I know, Dave. I just feel like making dinner tonight." Theodore said, pulling a chair over to his food preparation area. Simon rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'll be in my lab. Call me when dinner's ready." He said. "Ok, Simon." Theodore said.

"Dinner's ready!" Theodore called. "Hold on." Simon said. He cleaned up and headed out of the lab. They sat at the table and Dave came in, looking at his watch. "Did Alvin get home by any chance?" He asked them. "No." J said. Her head was screaming. "It's been an hour, where is he? He's gonna miss dinner." Dave said. "Gee, do you think we should find him?" Theodore asked. Simon shook his head. "Nah, if I know Alvin, he's probably at the new mall looking around. He said he was going there after the paper route." Simon rolled his eyes.

"He'll be home. He probably just lost track of time. He's probably headed home right now." Simon stated. "Well I guess we can always warm up his dinner when he gets home." Dave sighed. We ate dinner but Dave and I still had an uneasy feeling. A forbidding feeling. Alvin should be home by now. Weather he lost track of time or not, we were still worried. A nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Simon noticed this. "Guys, don't worry. I'm sure Alvin's fine. He's just dawdling around again. He's done this before. Why are you so worried?" "I just have this dreadful feeling that somethings wrong." Dave replied. "Yeah, me too." I said, "But it started even before I left him. So I know somethings wrong. This headache ain't nothing."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other. "It's been a hectic day." Simon said. "The stress must have you all worked up. Everything is fine." He tried to assured us. But the uneasiness was contagious. Seeing us worried, made Theodore worried. Simon held his guard though. "Simon, you don't suppose something happened to Alvin, do you?" Theodore asked his brother. Simon sighed. "No, I'm sure he's fine."

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Dave was restless, pacing around impatiently. J was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. They were angry, yet scared. If Alvin was just messing around and chatting with people at the mall, they'd yell at him for coming in so late... But on the other hand, the forbidding feeling was still there.

"Oh my God, my head. I am going to die! Where's Alvin? I'm freaking out!" J blurted out. "You're gonna be fine. Alvin's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine!" Simon said. "How about you take a rest? Maybe it'll make your headache go away." "Ok, you're right. I need sleep. Sleep is good. But wake me up when Alvin gets home." I told him and he nodded. I laid down and fell asleep.

15 minutes passed and Simon sat next to J twitching slightly. Even he was starting to doubt that Alvin was really 'fine.' Simon looked at me peacefully sleeping. "At least one of us is relaxed right now." He chuckled and crawled closer to her, hoping that it would cure his worries. "Yeah, so peaceful." Theo agreed.

J tossed and turned and started to breathe heavily. "Oh, we had to jinx it, didn't we?" Simon shook her to wake her up. "Alvin... no, Alvin... Alvin!" she shouted and fell off the couch. J got on her hands and knees. "We need... to find Alvin... Now!" J said through deep breaths and got to her feet. No one knew what do say or do; they were scared. "Ok. Guys, we gotta look for him." Theodore said. "I wonder where he is."

As if in reply to Theodore's question, there was a set of rapid knocks on the door and someone outside trying to turn the knob hastily. The person's hands were shaking and kept sliding of the handle. He banged on the door a couple more times. We ran to it. "Alvin?" I asked. Dave opened the door to reveal Alvin. But not the Alvin that we know. Alvin never looked so scared and upset. He was shaking immensely and looked ahead with wide eyes.

Theodore gave a silent gasp and ushered his big brother inside. Simon's eyes widened when he saw him. He had to look twice and rub his eyes to verify what he saw be for him was real. Alvin looked awful. His sweater was torn and ripped as if he was mauled be an animal, his fur was mussed up and he had a couple bruises and scrapes.

"Alvin!" they cried. Alvin walked towards J and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. She sat down to his level and asked, "You're trying to tell me that you're okay, aren't you?" He threw himself into her open arms. "Oh, Alvin. You're not okay. Now tell me what happened." He looked at my worried face and the dam broke. "Oh" I gasped and held him close, shocked at what I was seeing. Sure, I've seen Alvin cry a few times before but never like this.

Simon was bewildered as well. _'I should have listened to Dave and J when they were feeling uneasy.'_ He thought and looked down, guilty. Theodore scurried over to his battered brother and intercepted him as well, holding him tightly. Dave came over and said, "Let's clean him up." J picked Alvin up and he clung to her like a terrified toddler. He buried his face in J's shoulder and tears continued to flow; the sobs muffled.

J carried Alvin to the bathroom. Dave and Theodore followed. Simon joined them after a moment. J sat on the edge of the bathtub and put Alvin on her lap. Alvin didn't want to let go and dug his claws into her sides. "Ouch, Alvin, claws." I said and he loosened his grip slightly. Dave walked out and told them, "I'll be right back. Stay with Alvin." J nodded and looked down at him. "My poor baby."

Theodore and Simon turned to look at their trembling brother. He was still weeping into J's shirt. They hopped to her lap and sat next to Alvin on each side. They hugged him. "I've never seen him like this." Theodore said, his voice trembling. It seemed like he was about to cry too. "Me neither." Simon and J said. Alvin turned to Simon and buried his face in his shirt. Simon's expression softened at just how bad his brother's distress was.

"Alvin," Simon said in a voice only a worried big brother can manage, "What happened?" The only response was weeping. Simon sighed and patted Alvin's back. "Whatever happened, it's okay. You're home now." Theodore added, giving Alvin's hand a gentle squeeze. Alvin looked at J like he wanted her to say something. "You're gonna be alright. I promise." she told him. He cried in her shirt until there was a wet spot. Whatever happened it must have been bad.

Dave came back with pajamas for Alvin and turned the water on. J slipped off Alvin's shirt and set him in the bath. Alvin flinched as the warm water stung his scrapes. He took a deep shaky breath as he got used to the stinging, which went away after a few seconds. Alvin seemed unresponsive so Dave had to bathe him.

Simon still felt guilty about not listening to our worries and J could tell. "Um, I'm gonna give you a minute." she told Alvin and turned to Simon. " Simon, can you come with me for a second?" Simon was confused. _'What does she want me for?'_ He asked himself. He shrugged and followed J out of the room. Alvin whimpered and tried reaching for her as if to tell her not to leave. He fussed as she left with Simon.

* * *

J bent down to his level and said, "You know none of this is your fault, right? Whatever happened to Alvin was beyond any of our control." Simon now knew what this talk would be about. "But if I had just listened to you and Dave, maybe we could have prevented this." He told me. J shook her head. "No, Simon. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. I left him when my instinct told me not to and now he's broken and I feel like an idiot." Tears collected in her eyes. "Don't pin this on yourself. You had no way of telling that Alvin would get hurt." Simon said.

"But I did. I can sense danger, remember?" J said. "And then that nightmare and I knew something was definitely wrong." Simon had an idea. "What was the nightmare about? Maybe we can figure out what happened to Alvin." "Umm, okay, so it was dark, and I saw Alvin on the back road, coming home. Then he walked on until I couldn't see him anymore." J explained and her eyes were wide with fear as she remembered the rest. "I heard screaming and crying and suffering. Then I woke up."

Simon was frightened. He thought for a moment. "So you don't know what happened?" He asked. "No but it was on the back road and- and" J's face went pale. "What?" Simon grew concerned. "This really is my fault!" she told Simon who asked, "What? How?" "The back road, cuts, scrapes, crying, Alvin being freaked out. Simon, we're in an Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction I read. And There is no ending!" Simon was still confused.

"How is being in a fanfiction your fault?" "Because they're called fan FICTIONS not fan NON-FICTIONS. They're not supposed to come true!" J said. "Still don't get how this is your fault." Simon says. "I was warned before I met you that if I become part of your life that I could change it and bad things could happen. I remember the day I met you and I saved Theodore from getting run over by a bunch of people. I brought him to the basket safely. But that wasn't supposed to happen. I never really went into thought about it. The truth is I'm screwing up your lives."

"Wait, so what are gonna do?" Simon asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "I have to leave; leave and never come back." J replied. "What? No you can't!" He begged. "What other choice do I have?" She got up and saw him frown as his blue eyes became watery. J picked him up and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she said. "Can you stay until Alvin gets better?" he sniffled. "I-" she tried. "Please." He implored.

J nodded and dried his tears. "Let's get back in there." Simon suggested. "Okay. But I need to change. I'm covered in tears and mucus and some blood from Alvin." J said and put him down. she left and returned in two minutes and saw Simon was still there, waiting for her.

They went into the bathroom to see Alvin all cleaned up and he stopped crying, but still whimpering, looking down at his feet. "Hi baby, do you feel any better?" J sat next to Alvin. He stopped whimpering when he saw her again and held his paws up, indicating he wanted her to pick him up. J cuddled him as she would a baby. He was still shaking slightly but he was happy to be home.

He stirred in J's arms gesturing that he needed to be put down. "Down? Okay." she put him down and he staggered to the toilet, his body aching badly, and began to vomit. "Oh... Uh, boys get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in in a few minutes." J said as she stood by Alvin's side, rubbing his back, and Dave on the other. Theodore looked at Alvin tearfully and headed for their room. Simon then joined him.

* * *

Theodore was huddled on his bed, weeping. Simon sighed sadly, holding back his own tears, and went over to embrace his little brother. "I'm worried about Alvin" Theodore sniffled. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Simon wasn't sure but he didn't want to worry his little brother any more than he already was. "He'll be fine, Theodore." Simon said, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Alvin finally stopped vomiting and collapsed. J caught him before he hit the floor, and wiped his mouth. Alvin's breathing was labored and he felt weak. His tears, his nausea, and his aches made him feel weak. Dave cuddled him and said. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow, okay" Alvin twitched in pain. "Oh, Who or what could have done this to him?" J asked. Alvin huddled closer to Dave.

They sat down on the floor. Alvin fell asleep. Dave and J were tired but couldn't sleep. The bathroom floor wasn't too comfortable. "David, why don't you go to your bed and I'll take him. I'll sleep in his bed with him." J offered. "You sure?" Dave asked. "Yeah, we all need sleep. Gimmie." I said and held out my arms. Dave handed off Alvin and went to his room. "Thanks." He thanked.

J brought Alvin to his room. When she walked in, Simon and Theodore were in their beds. But Simon was crying softly. J assumed he was having a nightmare so she laid Alvin down on his bed without waking him, and went over to Simon and kissed his forehead. "I don't want you to leave." he whispered. J jumped back because she didn't know he was awake. "Not yet. I'm not going anywhere till I fix whatever I started." she told him.

He hugged J tightly and she returned it. "Try to sleep, okay? You have Science Club tomorrow." J said. He was reluctant to let go, but when he did she tucked him in. "I love you." He says. "I love you more." J said. "I love you most." He chuckled, thinking he had won. "Plus 1." She giggled and Simon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, smiling. He frowned again as soon as J got up. "C'mere." she scooped him up and went to Alvin's bed with him. "You can sleep with us tonight." Simon nodded and laid his head on her chest. We got in bed.

J held Alvin closely as I threw the blanket over us. He moved and groaned. She stroked him and he stopped fussing. Theodore heard some noise and turned around to see all of us snuggling on a bed. "And no one invited me?" He chuckled and hopped on the other side of J. "My boys." she smiled and pulled them closer. Then my arms returned to Alvin and we fell asleep.


	2. Alvin the Catatonic

_**Ch. 2 - Alvin the Catatonic**_

Dawn broke and sunlight seeped through the window of the chipmunks' bedroom. J woke up and so did Simon and Theodore. They groaned and she shushed them so Alvin would remain sleeping. But the sunlight woke him up anyway. "I'm guessing you're not feeling any better today?" J asked him. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Simon was getting ready for science club and Theodore was getting ready for his cooking class. Dave came into the room and made sure the boys were getting ready. "Good morning." He said to all of them. "Dave, why don't they go to school like me?" J asked. "That is a good question. I'll have to look into that." Dave replied. Theodore turned to us and asked, "What's school?"

"A place where you learn stuff like science, math, ELA, social studies." J told him. "Sounds fun!" Simon said, putting on his sweater. " For you, maybe." she says. "You don't like it?" Theo questioned. "No, I think it's boring. But, you know, everyone has a different opinion." J said. "Why don't you just not go?" Simon asked. "It's illegal to skip class without a good reason like being sick." J answered. "Oh." They said.

Alvin looked exhausted. "Go back to sleep, Alvin." Dave said. J shut the blinds to the window so the sunlight wouldn't bother him. "I'll take care of Alvin while you're with Simon and Theodore." I told Dave and sat on Alvin's bed. Before they left, the chipmunks hugged me. After they left I rested next to Alvin for a while.

* * *

J was sleeping when Alvin's stomach rumbled and he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hm? Hey, baby, what's up?" she asked him as she sat up. Alvin was unsure how to tell her he was hungry so he thought for a minute. He got it and pointed to his mouth. "Are you hungry?" J asked him. He nodded. "Ok, how's toaster waffles?" J asked. He smiled and nodded again. "I'll be right back." she got a tray with some waffles and brought it up to Alvin. "Here, enjoy." J said and he hugged her like he was thanking her. "You're welcome." she giggled and they shared the toaster waffles. When they were done J cleaned up the tray.

* * *

Alvin's body was hurting and he could barely move so J stroked him. "What hurts?" she asked him. He pointed to like everything. "You poor thing." J said. "You know what might help?" she stroked him. He shrugged. "Tell me what happened." He backed up from he and her started to shake again. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I want you to get well again. That's all." I hugged him and he stopped shaking. "That's better." I said. We decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

Alvin woke up and had a really bad urge to go to the bathroom. He quickly shook J awake. "Yeah?" she giggled when she noticed that Alvin was blushing slightly and was kinda squirming. Alvin looks adorable when he's embarrassed. He began to blush deeply and J grew concerned. I stopped giggling and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

He pointed to the door. "Outside? What?" J was so confused. Alvin wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold it so he got off the bed and tried to go himself but he fell over. "Are you okay? Let me help you." It must have been important considering how fast he was moving, or tried to move. J scooped him up and walked outside the door. Alvin pointed to the bathroom down the hall. "Oh, okay." J said. _'That explains the squirming and why he was embarrassed.'_ J thought.

J went to the bathroom door and opened it for him and he tried to go in. He made it a couple inches and stopped to lean against the wall for support. J got really worried. She did _not_ want to have to help him for this. "Do you really need my help just to pee?" Alvin didn't want help in the bathroom, but he found himself nodding and turning a bright red. "Alvin, no. Can't you just hold it till Dave and your brothers get back?" J tried. He squeezed his tail between his legs and begged, tears forming in his hazel- brown eyes.

She stared at him with sympathy. "That bad, huh? Oh, I cannot believe I'm gonna do this. C'mon, Alvin. You owe me big time." J scooped him up and he kissed her cheeks obsessively. "Okay, I get it. You're welcome. Alvin... Alvin!" she pushed him away from her and he stopped. She carried him in and a few minutes later, came out. Alvin sighed with relief but he was humiliated. "We will never speak of this again." J told him. He nodded with agreement but couldn't look at her. We headed back to his room.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" J asked sweetly, setting him down on his bed. She knew that he felt bad for making her do that as well as mortified. Alvin shook his head, still avoiding eye contact, and laid down. He turned his body so I couldn't see his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" J asked him. He turned to her and his face was still red with humiliation. "Baby, it's okay. As awkward as that was, I'd still do that a million more times for you if I had to. I don't though, right?"

Alvin shook his head and smiled. "Well, I want you to know that you never have to feel embarrassed in front of me, okay?" J assured him. Alvin wasn't to convinced but nodded anyway. She cuddled him until he stopped blushing. Now he was convinced. "I love you." He kissed her cheek to say 'I love you too.' she giggled and laid him down. J shrank to his size and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. J put my arms around him and we fell asleep.

* * *

Dave came home with the boys. They went upstairs to check on us and saw Alvin and J sleeping together. "Looks like J's got everything under control." Simon chuckled at the sight. "Dave, can Simon and I go to the park?" Theodore asked. "Sure. I'll call Claire to take you." Dave replied. "Just be home by 3." Simon and Theo hopped to the park along with Claire. Dave shut the door and went to call the doctor.

He was lucky to get an appointment in a half hour. He came in to wake them up. "Wake up. Time to go to the doctor." Their eyes opened and we looked at each other. Then we looked at Dave. J got up and said "Okay, I'm gonna change." She went home and dressed.

When J came back, Alvin was asleep again and Dave was trying to wake him up. "Alvin, if you want to get better than you have to go to the doctor." Dave said. "Alvin if you wake up, I'll stroke you for an hour straight." J told him. He shot up and nodded. She unbuttoned his night shirt and put on a sweater. Dave helped him off the bed and he tried to walk. He could walk again. "Great job, Alvin. You can walk again. You are getting better!" J exclaimed. "He couldn't walk before?" Dave asked. "No, his whole body hurt." J answered. She carried him down the stairs but he walked outside on his own.

Alvin felt nauseous on the way out to the car. Very nauseous. Unable to stop it from coming up, Alvin started to vomit again in the grass by the curb. When he was done, he felt lightheaded. He stepped back and groaned. J cleaned his face and carried him to the car. She put on our seatbelts and Dave drove off.

Alvin groaned and rubbed his head. It was throbbing. He looked out the window but the sun shone in his eyes, causing his head to hurt more. He turned to J's and buried his face into my stomach. She patted his back. "We'll be there soon, Alvin." J said "Just hang in there."

* * *

They sat in the Clinic waiting room. Alvin looked around depressed, tired, and bored. J rubbed his back as his eyes cast the floor with despair. He wanted to say something, anything, but he just couldn't.

A nurse came in and asked, "Alvin Seville?" they followed the nurse to a room. "Your doctor will be here shortly." She said and left. Alvin gave a weary sigh and sat in J's lap. Dave and J looked at each other and then Alvin. It was devastating to see Alvin like this. They hated to admit it but we liked the old Alvin, the mischievous him. Seeing Alvin like this made us miss the mischievous nature that he usually harbored.

The doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Seville." He greeted, "I'm Dr. Tomas." He looked over at Alvin. "This must be your son." Dave nodded. "Yes, this is my son, Alvin." Dr. Thomas looked at J. "And who's she." The Dr. asked. "Alvin's sister." Dave answered. Thomas was confused. "It's a long story." J said. Dr. Thomas brought his attention back to Alvin. "Not feeling well, huh?" Alvin shook his head.

"How long has he been sick?" Dr. Thomas asked. "Since last night." Dave replied. "Yeah, I had to stay with him all night to make sure he would be okay." J added. "Did he have any headaches? Nausea? Fever? Dizziness?" The Dr. asked. They didn't even have to answer because Alvin nodded vigorously to every symptom.

"Yeah, he was pretty feverish and he did throw up last night." Dave said. "Has he thrown up since then?" the doctor questioned. "Yes. When we were about to leave for this appointment, he threw up outside." J told him. Alvin was embarrassed about throwing up. If Anyone was looking when he was outside, he didn't want the first thing people to see was him puking. It's a bad image for him.

Dr. Thomas asked a few more questions. Alvin's head pounded. He wished this checkup was over. Thomas was more preoccupied with Alvin's bruises and scrapes than anything else. "What happened, Mr. Seville?" Thomas asked, hoping to get some answers. "We don't know. We were at home and he was at his paper route. He didn't come home till late and then when he did, he was like this." Dave explained.

"Well, he seems to be fine, just really shaken up. I've seen cases where have gone into shock and have been so scared and upset that they've actually gotten sick from the strain of emotions. It causes people to be sick to their stomach and get headaches." Thomas said. "Yeah, that sounds like Alvin." J picked up Alvin and cuddled him. Then held him in front of her and he gave a small smile, which made her smile.

"What about his bruises." Dave asked. "Well some are a little swelled but other than that, he's fine. I have some medicine for the symptoms. He should be fine in a few days." the Dr. said. "So he's okay?" J asked, looking at Alvin. "Yes." replied Tomas. "Thank God." Dave said and J sighed with relief. "However..." Thomas said "I have some bad news." J's heart sank and Dave's expression was concerned. "What is it?" He asked. "He's in catatonic shock. Unable to talk. I don't know how long it'll last." Thomas told us.

"I have an idea! I'll be right back." J poofed away and in a few seconds she was back. My wings surprised the doctor. "Seriously, why is everybody shocked to see a fairy when your patient is a talking chipmunk?" J put my hand on her hip. "Good point." He said. J snapped her fingers and her wings were gone.

"Okay, Alvin, I went to the movie 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs' and got that thing from the talking money and turned it into a headband." J said and put the headband on Alvin. "Think it and it will say it for you. But when you can talk again, make sure you don't have this on. It'll give you a major headache." J told him. "That's so cool." Alvin's headband said in a deep voice. "It works!" Dave says. "Yes, but that doesn't solve all of our problems." J said " He's still sick and if he never talks or sings again, what will happen to Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

* * *

 **That's another chapter rewritten from J's POV to 3rd person. X-D**


	3. Cured

_**Ch. 3- Cured**_

Claire dropped Simon and Theodore home and hurried to check on Alvin. Alvin was lying on his bed looking sad. He heard his brothers come through the front door and rolled to his side, facing away from the bedroom door. He didn't want them to see how depressed he was. Like he thought they would, footsteps ran up the stairs and into their room.

"Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin sighed. Theodore came around the bed and went to the side Alvin was facing. "Alvin, are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Simon, Theodore?" Dave called up the stairs. "Can you come here? We need to talk to you." Simon left and came downstairs. Theodore hesitated before leaving. "We'll be right back, Alvin." He said and joined Simon.

Dave and J were sitting on the couch, looking down. "What is it?" Simon asked, getting worried at their expressions. "Is he okay?" Theo asked. They didn't want to tell them about Alvin's condition but they had to know. "Boys," Dave said heaving a sigh. "Your brother... is a catatonic." Theodore looked at Dave blankly and Simon looked a little perplexed.

"How could he be catatonic, Dave?" Simon asked, "Catatonic means you're in a paralyzed state and you can't move." Dave nodded and explained, "Yes, but there are different forms of it. It also means that you aren't able to talk. According to the doctor, Alvin is in a catatonic shock. He analyzed him and the analysis said that when you have this form of it, you can't talk because psychologically your function of speech is shut down."

"Why would it shut down?" asked Simon. "For a number of reasons. One of which is when you encounter a really traumatic occurrence, it can mark you and haunt you. If you have this form of it, you linger in the memory that haunts you. If you were unable to talk during the occurrence because of fright, then you won't be able to talk in reality because psychologically you're still living in the traumatic moment." Dave answered.

They all looked at him blankly. "Ok, that sounded so confusing. And I was there!" J said. "Long story short, Alvin can't talk because he's still living in the moment that scared him." Dave looked at her and said, "Yeah okay, if you wanna explain it that way." J rolled her eyes. "I gave him a headband that says what he thinks. And that's how we are gonna communicate with him."

"Anyway, the doctor said that the catatonic shock is unpredictable how long it'll last. It could be hours, days or even years depending how bad the trauma was. He said that if the case is severe enough, and there are cases that are, some people never talk again." Dave finished rather grimly. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, then towards their room, then back at each other again, then at Dave and me. Simon's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. "How bad is Alvin's case?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. "Bad. He must have encountered something horrific." J replied.

"How long until he can talk again?" Theodore questioned. "They don't know. They're still debating if he WILL ever talk again. But so far, we're looking at a few weeks of silence from Alvin." Dave said. "A few weeks? We have a concert in 2 weeks." Simon noted. "I know; we'll have to figure something out. If we're lucky, maybe he'll come out of it by then." said Dave. "I wish we knew what happened and how to snap him out of it." J said. "Us too." They all said.

J stood up and tears formed in her eyes. "I think... I should leave now." She sniffled. "What? No! You promised you'd stay until Alvin's better!" Simon cried and hopped to her arms. "What's going on?" Theodore said, worried. "I-I'm gonna leave and not come back." J told them.

"Why?!" Dave asked. "This is all my fault! We're in a fanfiction with no ending. My boss told me bad things could happened if I interfered with your lives. It's like going back in time and messing up the future." J explained. "No, you have to stay! Don't you love us?" Theodore began crying as well. "Yes. I'm doing this because I love you." J hugged them and Dave. "I'm gonna say goodbye to Alvin and then... I leave."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Alvin was lying on his pillow, resting. He reached for a book sitting on the nightstand beside him. It was called 'How to Cope with Catatonics,' given to him by the doctor. The doctor figured that it would aid Alvin in dealing with his muteness until he was ready to 'overcome' whatever happened. He flipped through a couple pages before giving a depressed sigh and putting it aside.

He laid down and thought about everything that's happened. Alvin had an especially hard time accepting his condition. Alvin, the once lively chipmunk, now laid in emotional shambles and broken-hearted. What was he good for now? He couldn't sing. Alvin felt the emotional dismay about to spill out once more. He wasn't a crier. He had always been strong... until last night. All the strength seemed to flow out of him, leaving him easily vulnerable in having his feelings hurt. He couldn't handle the emotional storm and had to let it out. He buried his face in his pillow and began to cry.

* * *

They headed upstairs. J wanted to say goodbye to Alvin before she left, never to return. "But you just can't leave us forever!" Theodore was crying in my arms as well as Simon. "Yeah, who's gonna keep this place clean?" Dave agreed. "We're gonna miss you, J." Dave's eyes filled with tears. "Please, not you too, David." J said and stopped walking up the stairs. "I'm sorry, but I'll never forget all the good times I shared with you." Dave said, "How you always believed in me when no one else did." I continued up the stairs with the sobbing chipmunks in my arms.

"I'm gonna miss all of you guys too, but I have to. Even if Alvin does get better, what if it happens again and someone dies! I'd never forgive myself!" J said "Alvin might even hate me if he knew this was all my fault." Simon, Theo, and Dave looked at each other for a moment. "Hate you? J, he loves you. Sometimes even more than us!" Simon told me. "Yeah, right." J replied. "It's true. You were the one who calmed him down last night." Theodore noted. "And Alvin whimpered when you left him to talk to Simon and didn't stop fussing until you came back." Dave added. "If he was upset because you left him for ten minutes, he would die if he never saw you again." Simon pointed out. They reached the top of the stairs and heard sobs coming from their room.

J entered the room and ran to the weeping Alvin. She tried to hug him but he jerked away and hid under the covers. "And that's my proof. I knew he'd hate me. I'm leaving... and never coming back!" J got up, crying, and went for the portal. Alvin heard her and shot up and screamed, "Wait what?! No, you can't... I don't ha- J, come back!" His headband gave him a migraine and he fell back onto the pillow, sobbing with pain and sadness and confusion.

J turned back and ran to him; so did the others. She sat on his bed and took off the headband, relieving the pain. J snuggled him. "You can talk again." He said, "Don't leave. I-I love you" She put him down. "What happened to you is my fault. I'm screwing up your lives by coming through that portal every day. If I leave, there's less of a risk of anyone getting hurt." J told him. "Please stay. We love you." He begged. "If I do I'll ruin your lives." I said. "If you leave, it'll ruin our lives." Simon said.

"I already told you I'd leave when Alvin got better, Simon. He's better now, isn't he? I always thought that seeing you guys would be awesome. And it was. I love you all but I'm doing this so no more fanfictions become fan non-fictions..." I kept talking about why I need to leave. The chipmunks looked at each other and nodded. They jumped onto me. Alvin and Simon kissed my cheeks and Theodore kisses my forehead. I stopped talking and they hopped back to Alvin's bed. "You know, that's a really nice way of telling me to shut up." J giggled.

"I'd rather be sick the rest of my life than lose you. I remember thinking you hated me once or twice and I absolutely lost it." Alvin said. "I remember that. I'd never hate you, though. I was just mad. I didn't like the things you did." J says. "Yeah, sorry about that. But that's not the point. The point is that I could never imagine my life without you." said Alvin. "None of us can." Theodore told her. "Will you please, please, please with a me on top, stay with us?" Alvin asked. "How can I say no?" J replied and everyone cheered. "But I have some questions that probably everyone else would like to know as well."

"Shoot." He said "What made you talk again?" J questioned. "I guess when something scared me more than what caused me to go into shock, it pulled me out of it." He answered. "What could have possibly scared you more than whatever caused you to go into shock?" J asked. "Losing you." He said and smiled, hugging her tightly. "And why would you ever think I hated you? I love you, J. You're my best friend." Happy tears filled J's eyes.

J was shocked that she was the one that cured him in a fanfiction that didn't even have an ending. "Oh, wow. I'm gonna be honest with you right now. When I came to the movie, I didn't think you'd get so attached to me as I've gotten to you. And I never expected to become your sister. But I loved you guys from day one and it's like an honor to be the one that cures you and creates an ending to this unfinished fanfiction." J said. "We loved you from day one too." Simon joined the hug as well as Theodore and Dave.

They pulled out of the hug. "Why did you to pull away from me when you were crying? I was only trying to help you." J asked. "Oh, uh..." Alvin didn't want to answer that one. Simon had an Idea why. Alvin was always strong. To break down in front of his brothers and sister was probably unbelievably humiliating and unthinkable.

"I think he was embarrassed." Simon said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, it's not very often we see him cry." Simon pointed out. "Yeah, but we never seen him cry the way he did last night." I said "We don't know what happened, but it's completely understandable he'd be shaken, humiliated and ashamed from it." Simon explained.

Alvin chuckled nervously and nodded pitifully. "Yeah." he said softly. "Awe, you don't hafta be. We're here for you. Remember what I told you earlier today?" J said. He nodded and replied, "Yeah, I never have to be embarrassed in front of you." Dave was curious. "And what made him embarrassed earlier?" He asked. Alvin opened his mouth to say something but J stopped him. "Up, up, up. We agreed we'd never speak of it again." she reminded him. "You think I'd actually tell? I was gonna lie" Alvin said "That's between me and her, Dave." Dave was still curious, but he decided to let it go.

"Last question. What the heck started all of this?" I questioned. "Oh, please no, no!" Alvin squealed. He began breathing heavily. "Calm down, baby. We need to know." I told him and stroked him. "Okay, okay. I just finished my paper route and it was dark. I walked home on the back road. And then, and then, and then..." Alvin's eyes widened and he began to cry again. "I'm sorry... J. I- I just can't." He hugged my waist.

dried his tears and patted his back. "I have another way to find out, but you have to keep still and think about what happened as best you can." I told him. "I have a flashback spell that I just developed." Alvin had his doubts but he nodded and thought about that night. I shrunk and touched Alvin's head as I jumped into his memory.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Alvin was walking home on the back road when he came across something horrific. A man drinking beer was beating kids. They were screaming and crying. Some kids were injured, dying or dead! It was bloody and gruesome. Alvin was very frightened and started backing away from the scene._

 _The man spotted him "Hmm, Alvin Seville, major rock star. This ought a be fun." The man smirked and chased Alvin The man threw his beer bottle at him. Alvin got cut by the shattered glass and fell. The man picked him up by his tail and dropped him to the ground. He stepped on Alvin and beat him as he screamed bloody murder._

 _Alvin tried to escape several times but the abusive man was too strong. Alvin bit the man's blood- covered hands and took the chance to run away. The man hunted him down. Alvin had to go through the woods to get home._

 _Scraping himself on twigs and loose branches, Alvin ran as fast as he could. He had lost the man but still kept running. He ran out of energy and sat down for a while. Alvin heard someone coming and ran again. By the time he got home, he was scared, tired, and injured._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

J removed her hand and came back to reality. Alvin was crying and so was she. "Oh, Alvin." J hugged him, still shedding tears. "What happened?" Dave asked. J looked at everyone's worried faces. "It was horrid. Blood, death, suffering. He was drunk. I could see it in his eyes." she said, still weeping and held Alvin closer. "What?" Dave was really concerned. "He was beaten by a man, a drunk man killing kids with his bare hands. But Alvin managed to escape." J explained. She grew to normal size and wiped away her tears. "I thought I was gonna die." Alvin said, sobbing harder. They all hugged Alvin until he stopped crying. "But I'm okay now."

Alvin still had nightmares about the incident sometimes, but he was better. He even began being mischievous again, breaking things and pulling pranks. Everything was normal in the Seville household once again.


End file.
